One year and Forever
by TheMushroomExcuse
Summary: It has been exactly one year since Zane and Jo got married. How does Zane surprise his wife for the occasion? Fluffy, that's for sure. ( Sorry I had to change the title... I made a mistake before. Apologies!)


Disclaimer: I am not affiliated with the creators, actors, or anyone involved with the making of Eureka. I am not and will not use this for monetary gain, or anything else. I really miss Eureka and I wish it didn't have to end.

A/N: First Eureka Fic! I hope who ever still reads Eureka fics enjoys this. I know these characters may possibly seem out of character, but just go with it if you don't mind. I just wanted to finally write a romantic story, which I never get to do. Enjoy!

Jo walked up to her front door, exhausted. She had just saved Global Dynamics from another catastrophic event involving a certain Douglas Fargo. Zane had been gone on a top secret assignment for GD, and was not due back until the end of the month. She unlocked her front door, walked in, tossed her key's on the couch, and walked up the stairs to the main floor. She didn't even bother to turn on the porch lights. Jo walked into the family room and was greeted with a pleasant surprise. Her favorite pajamas were sitting on the couch and two cups of hot chocolate occupied the wooden side table. Across the room, a roaring fire was lit in the fire place, and a smug looking Zane Donovan walked in.  
"Hey Jo Jo.I missed you. I got you something." Zane said, as he approached her.

"Zane. I thought you were on a priority assignment." She questioned, curious. As the head of GD security, she had access to almost all of his files. Unfortunately, even she didn't know the details of his top secret assignment. Jo most definitely knew that he shouldn't have snuck back without orders.

"You couldn't possibly think that I would miss our one year anniversary, now did ya?" He inquired. In truth, Jo had forgotten about the special day in the whirlwind of events she was involved in.

"Uhm No." Jo covered.

"Come here." Zane commanded. Jo walked over to Zane, as Zane told her to turn around and close her eyes. So she did, and she could feel the soft touch of Zane's fingers guiding a thin chain around her neck.

"Open your eyes." He told her. Again, she did what she was told.

"Oh my gosh, Zane. It's gorgeous!" Jo exclaimed, as she glanced down at the silver necklace. It was a simple heart, with another larger heart surrounding it. On the front on the side, it was engraved in cursive font with the saying "No matter where I am, you will always be in my heart." On the back, in a smaller script, it said "I love you Jo Jo." At that moment as she was reading the back, Zane piped up.

"I love you, Jo Jo."

"I love you too Zane. " She said, as they both stepped closer for an embrace.

"Now go get in your pajamas and come sit with me in front of the fire. I do have to go back to a secure location tomorrow, and I would like to spend every second of my free time with my beautiful wife. Oh, and don't ask how I got tonight off."

"Yes sir." She said, as she walked to the couch and picked up the clothing. "Be right back." Four minutes and twenty eight seconds later, Jo walks in with her sleek hair down around her shoulders. She was wearing a light blue tank top and pink and purple checkered flannel pants. Her feet were tucked in to cute little pink bunny slippers, and she was holding on to two pillows and a large fluffy blanket.  
"I figured that we would need these." She explained, holding up the bedding so Zane could see it.

"Good. Now come here." Zane said, as he sat down on the couch. She followed suit, and got comfortable under the blankets. Zane passed her a cup of hot chocolate, and they sat in silence, staring at the fire.

"Zane?"

"Yeah"

"I really appreciate this."

"Anything for you. In fact, I have another surprise. Stay here." Zane said, as he hopped up off the couch.

"Hurry back." Jo said, simply. Zane ran down the hall, and came back, holding something behind his back.

"Whatcha got there, Zane?"

" A book." He said, as he situated himself comfortably next to Jo.

"Which one?" She asked.

"Not telling. You'll like it though." He teased. He started reading out loud, and Jo instantly recognized the text.

"My favorite!"

"I thought that you would like it." He said, as he kept on reading. Not long after he had began reading to her, she had her head resting against his chest, her eyes half closed. The fire emanated warmth onto the couple, and it produced just enough orange light for the reader to read comfortably without having to turn on any lights. Jo was very happy and content, and she forgot all about her worries of that day. Now, it was just her and her husband in her own little universe. With that thought, Jo dozed off. Zane stopped reading when Jo's breathing got shallower and steadier. He leaned down to rest his head on his pillow with one arm draped over Jo's shoulder. Jo's tiny hand had found its way into Zane's other hand, and he drifted off into a glorious slumber. The only thing that mattered to him, was right there in his arms.

A/N: There you go. I hope you liked. Please leave a nice review, if you want.


End file.
